One Helluva Road Trip
by CrimsonBlur487
Summary: Being the one to decide the fate of the Mojave is a pain in the ass, so maybe a vacation with friends would help, or so i thought Rated very strong T for violence and cursing


One Helluva Road trip

It started out as a sunny day, and this is gonna sound 100% insane but aside from all the fighting and not to mention the final battle coming up for the dam, I gathered my closest friends to take a vacation to my old hometown up west. And as I expected they gave me a ' Are you fuckin nuts, a war is brewing and you want to take a vacation' look but after talking them into it they agreed to come. Our group consisted of six including me, Arcade Ganon the sarcastic doctor, Rauel the ghoul vigilante, Rex my trusty cyber dog, ED-E an old robot I fixed in Primm, Boone a serious ex NCR sniper, and finally Rose of Sharon Cassidy. Cass (as I called her her full names to long) was my best friend as well as my love. I know, The great Courier Nicholais has gone and fallen in love with a tom boy, whiskey-loving, girl, but I don't care, I loved her that's that, but I would never tell her I couldn't bear it if our friendship was ruined. So we piled in to an old pick up truck that Arcade had found, Arcade drove because he made it pretty clear 'finders keepers' Raul rode shotgun, while Boone rode in the backseat with Rex, ED-E just hovered next to the Car, Me and Cass sat in the trunk the back window was broken so Rex poked his head out every now and then to nuzzle my arm. And then we were off, I had given Arcade specific directions on how to get to my hometown Roswell. Cass drank a bottle of whiskey as we drove.

"So wheres your hometown" she asked

" A few miles from here, just outside the Mojave's borders"

"Ah"

I then took out my pistol Maria, took the mag out, and began to clean the fancy weapon

Cass noticed this

"Why do you keep that weapon around still"

In case you forgot Benny had used this gun to paint the floor with my brain a few months ago, after killing him I kept the weapon as an old keepsake. I then admired the paintings on each side of the gun. It was the Mother of Jesus Christ, Maria (Hence the name of the gun) holding her new born son. Now I'd never been the religious type but something about the painting made me content as a one could be with all my problems.

"As a reminder that I literally cheated death" I finally responded

Cass just chuckled at this

"Dont get to cocky Nics, (Thats here nickname for me) or your luck just might run out" she then took a swig of her whisky

I then laid out what I'd packed, and honestly I packed just a little to much. First I had packed my favorite weapons, This Machine an old 308. rifle, Big Boomer a 12 gauge sawed off, Maria, a Machete Gladius, that I took of a centurion, and finally an old gun from my childhood, Ratslayer. It was an old black version of a Varmit Rifle, with a magnified scope, extended mag and silencer. I had some memories with this gun but enough of that I thought. Other than that I packed some meds, food and water.

"So Nics"

"Yeah"

"Any of your folks still alive"

That one stung. I didnt like to talk about my family, bad memories, but this was Cass so I just gave a quick anwser

"One no, the other no clue."

"What do you mean"

"Look Cass, I dont want to talk about this please, lets just enjoy the ride okay"

"Oh alright, sorry bout that"

"Dont worry about it, were finally gonna be able to relax" I then gave off my signiture smile

Cass smiled back

Just then I felt Rex nuzzling my arm, I turned and he gave off I slight whimper, I knew what he wanted.

"Alright get up here" I said

Rex barked happily as a response and jumped through the broken window and sat between me and Cass.

Now Rex hated 2 things and that was any type of rat or any one wearing a hat but Rex simply nuzzled Cass, licking her face so much that her hat almost fell off

" Oh come on boy, cut it out" She laughed and then began stroking his ears.

I looked at Rex and I kinda felt bad for him. No animal should have to live with half a metal body and have to get a brain change. I dont know whoever made Rex like that but whoever it was, it was one sick bastard.

I shrugged those thoughts and decided to lighten the mood

"Oh come on Rex, the first time we meet you nearly bite my head off because im wearing a hat but the moment you meet Cass you just cuddle up to her, no complaints."

Rex just barked back at me and if I could speak dog im sure he said '_whatever at least she gives me treats'_

"Whats the matter Nics jealous"

"Am not"

"Oh I think you are Nics"

"Shut up Cass"

"Nah dont think I will"

She took another swig of whiskey and that gave me a good comeback

"Whatever Rose Red"

That got here attention. It was her old nickname in the bar. She then gave me a small punch to the gut

"Better quit while your ahead messenger boy"

"Whatever you say" I replied

We continued the ride in peace or as peaceful as it can get when your in a car with these people

I kept hearing Raul and Arcade fight about which direction it was on multiple occasions but other than that we all talked, laughed, and relaxed. Finally the truck came to a stop an we unloaded out of it.

The town was just as I remembered it, a small but lively town, the smell of alcohol, sweat, blood, and sweet flowers in the air, weird combination I know it **was** a strange town, but there was no other place I'd call home.

"Cool Town aside from the weird smell" Arcade said

Boone got out last he just looked around

"Reminds me of Novac" he said

ED-E came hovering around from the back and came up to me and began talking in that weird beep language of his, I barley understood it but he had said '_what a wonderful town' _

So I checked us into a good hotel and the best part was it had a hot spring which were hard to find in the dessert.

We unloaded are stuff and just walked around I recognized a few people who I had quick pleasant conversations with.

Everyone split up to check out the town except Cass, she stuck with me. Rex had even gone off with Boone, So it was just me and Cass. I showed her around and she took exclusive interest with the alcohol that we produced here but thats when the fun stopped. I turned and looked upon an old small brown house, my old house. I instinctively walked toward it, Cass noticed where I was going she called after me but I didn't hear her, I was in a daze right now. She ended up following me up to the house. I turned the knob but it was locked so I put a well placed kick on the door and it slammed open.

I looked around everything was the same, guns hung on the walls, furniture lay around the house an old TV at the end of the living room and even my fathers study. Just how it was not a page misplaced not a book of its shelf. Everything was the same. I walked to the end of the living room and took a gun off the wall it was still clean after all after all these years. I set the gun back on its rack. I then sat down and looked at Cass

"This was my old house" I said

"Mom used to make all sorts of things here for the town, jewelry, meds, clothing, and food especially food, no one could beat her cooking."

Cass just stood there and lightened to me ramble. I didn't know why I was telling her this I guess I needed to let it out after holding it in so long.

"You asked me about my parents, well heres your answer, My father was a gunsmith, My mother a crafter, My Dad worked extra at the mine for extra money then when I was about 12 my deadbeat father uped and left us, just gone, no goodbye, no note. The pain haunted my mother, him leaving killed her from the inside out. She fell ill about 2 months later an died. The docters said she could've fought it off but...She didn't even try all her will was just gone. So they put me in an dump orphanage."

Cass then walked over and sat next to me and continued to listen

" I went through hell the next 3 years until finally I'd had enough and I ran away."

" Thats when I became a courier, it was profitable so I stuck to it"

Cass scooted even closer to me

"And then 6 years later I get tied up shot in the head, I track the douche bag down, kill him meet you and everyone else and here we are."

For the first time in my life I had confessed about my family and to my best friend so she simply put a hand on my shoulder and told me the usual things you say to a sad person such as 'im sorry' or 'Its been hard for you' and 'I know how you feel and some other crap. I couldn't cry or continue this in front of Cass I was to proud for that so I decided to lighten the mood.

"Wow Rose red is that sympathy I see in your eyes thats the first"

She then playfully punched me in the arm and smiled at me. As we left my I turned back one more time to look at my old house. I then turned around and walked away, I wasn't going to let this ruin our vacation.

_**Xxx**_

After all that me and Cass found ourselves in the best bar in town the "Golden Coral"

It was called this because the alcohol there was so pure it was almost gold, the coral part..no clue.

So we drank and laughed the fun continued when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"So the good for nothing mama's boy is back"

I turned around and saw one of my worst enemies, Charles Beckington, A stupid idiot who makes trouble for people here just because his father was a higher up in the Casinos in New Vegas, which of course meant higher pay, exclusive luxuries, and fame. And the worst part he always tried to blackmail me into convincing the mayor to clear out and sell the town to Beckington's Father. He was wearing a fancy black suit his, brown hair comed back, and his brown eyes glaring at me, his flunkies just wore plain old settlers clothing.

'For once can this vacation stop bringing up bad memories jeez' I thought

" What do you want Beckington?" I responded

"Same thing as I did years ago Nicholais, I want you to kiss the ground and convince that best friend mayor to got to clear the town for our new project."

"No Beckington, you could whine all you want it's not gonna happen, oh and by the way the _daddy's_ little attack dog job doesn't really fit ya." I said while taking a swig of whiskey

That got to him but thats when he saw Cass who was already trying to hold herself back from punching him. He then sent one of his flunkies who grabbed Cass.

" Well until you agree, ill just hold onto your little girlfriend here." He said with a smirk

I just laughed to that and that confused him

"Whats so fucking funny?"

I looked at him and just simply responded

"Oh nothing just thinking how stupid that plan is"

"What"

Then Cass flipped the guy who was holding her right in front of her and socked him in the face so hard I wouldn't be surprised if he was out for a week. Cass was about to punch Beckington when I stopped her I wasn't going to let ourselves stoop to their level I was about to take another whiskey when Beckington said something.

"Wow good way to rely on someone what is this your replacement for your mother."

That was crossing the line I then got up and spun around and smashed my whiskey bottle right across the side of his head. I then picked him up slammed his head to the bar table and sent him across it, his head meeting bottles of alcohol as he slid. His flunkies didn't do anything they just watched in horror. I walked up to him and I saw him, he was in terror probably cause of murderous look in my eye. I grabbed him by his suit, slammed into the wall, and sent a barage of punches into his face. I continued punching him until Cass stopped me and grabbed my arm.

"Thats enough, if you keep this up he'll die"

I then looked at his face it was covered in bruises, one of his eyes had been beatin closed, and blood was dripping down his face onto my hands. I then dropped him and he run out of the bar along with his flunkies. Cass watched me just to see if I was okay but I surprised her by laughing my ass of right there

"God, ha ha, you have no idea how long I wanted to stick it to that snot nosed bastard, ha ha ha, best...fucking...Vacation...ever, ha ha ha ha."

I couldn't keep the laughter back any more and eventually Cass joined in.

"Dear god Nics...ha ha ha, you are so fucking weird"

we continued our laughing as we drank, the mood lifting up.

We walked back to the hotel probably where the others were. And I decided to take a quick jump in the hot springs while Cass just stumbled into her room drunk off her ass.

As I slid into the warm water my nerves began to calm unfourtnatley that ended when an idiot doctor decided to ruin that.

"Peaceful night isn't it"

I jumped then I looked over Arcade was also in the hot springs.

"God dammit man, don't startle me like that."

"Sorry"

"Seriously Arcade you just have a way to scare the crap outta me every ten seconds"

"Whatever"

We sat there in silences enjoying the spring but I decided to break the silence

"Hey Arcade"

"Yeah"

"What do you think I should do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I don't know who I should support, I mean I hate Mr. House, I Hate the Leigon even more, and I don't want to be some blind attack dog who follows every order without question."

It was confusing, I mean, a battle for the ages was brewing, and I couldn't pick a side, I always guessed NCR was my best bet but now, I didn't know.

"If you ask me, I think you should fight for those you care for." Arcade told me

I thought about that for a couple minutes

"Well im not gonna choose for you" He said while getting out of the water

"Thats your decision"

Then he left. I was alone in the spring. I looked up at the full moon that basked me in its light. And then I thought maybe hes right.

I then got out of the water and walked up to my room where Rex and ED-E were waiting. I then crawled into bed and had the best sleep since this all began.

_**Xxx**_

Before I knew it, it was morning, I then pulled myself put on my duster, messed with my black hair till it was presentable and walked out of my room.

While I was walking down the hallway of the hotel I saw Boone smoking a cigarette. He had a bored expression on his face and I wanted to change that.

"Hey Boone!"

He turned and flicked his cigarette across the hall

"Yeah"

"You look bored how about a little hunting"

That got his attention and he agreed with no complaints , So on are little hunting trip outside town, we killed a few scorpions, some mole rats,And the biggest prize was a Death Claw that happened to run into us. After that we decided to head back but thats when I heard something loud, something familiar, Gun Shots, and there was lots of them. It seemed Boone heard this to because he was already heading towards it.

When we arrived at the scene, it was a massacre, Bodies of countless NCR troops lay across the ground I walked further across the field when thats when i saw them, The bodies of Caesars Leigon. This wasn't good, the Leigon were probably looking for me ever since he found out I was working with NCR Caesar sent assassins to kill me and it seemed to me this time he had sent a personal army.

"We have to warn everybody else" I said quickly

Boone just nodded to this and we ran back to town.

We were already to late the Leigon were storming the town, fires were everywhere trying to be put out by the citizens.

Thats when I lost it, nobody attacks my home town. I drew Maria from its holster and fired a shot between a Centurion's eyes. They stopped and all turn towards us, Boone drew his rifle and began firing. I then drew my gladius out and slashed it across a recruits chest and fired three shots into him.

We continued shooting, when a centurion had managed to get behind me, he tried to stab me I barley managed to block, he then knocked Maria out of my Hand and pushed me against the wall where he kept me pinned. Then a recruit had knocked Boone's gun out of his hands and tackled him, He drew his knife trying to stab Boone, he caught the knife and struggled as he tried to keep away from his face. I tried to kick the Centurion off me but it was no use I couldn't get to Boone. Then I heard several gunshots fired and a weird zap noise. I looked over at Boone, the Recruit had fallen off him dead, Then I looked into the Centurions eyes they were almost melting, then I watched as he turned into a pile of goop. There I saw Arcade and Raul standing there.

"Not bad shooting old man" Arcade said lifting up his plasma defender.

"Not so bad yourself with a plasma weapon." They both smirked at that

"Wheres everyone else" I shouted and as if on que a Legion Pretorion fell dead from an alleyway which Cass walked out of, Then as a Recruit raised his gun Rex jumped and bit his arm, mauling it, then Rex went for the throat killing the Recruit, Then finally a Centurion was running away from ED-E who gunned him down.

Caass then walked up to me and said

"There everywhere so far, We gathered the surrvivng citizens into the saloon"

"Then lets get outta here, they wont stay here, their after us." I said

We all agreed and started to make a break for the truck, Arcade tried starting it but it didn't work.

"Whats wrong with this piece of shit!, I thought you just fixed it up yesterday!" Raul shouted

"The engines down all of you cover me while I try to repair it" Arcade yelled back

The Leigon was swarming in like a bunch of cockroaches, so we began shooting. I had taken down at least 15 by now, Raul had taken 8, Boone was on top of a building with his rifle taking down at least 5 every 6 seconds, Cass had taken 13 down, The fire fight was deadlier than anyone I'd ever been in bullets were coming in from every side. I looked over and saw a Leigon Sniper aiming at Cass I tried to warn her but she didn't hear me, I tried raising my gun but it was to late he had already fired, the bullet hitting her a couple inches below her chest. I then fired 6 rounds into that motherfucker. I then ran over to Cass, she wasn't dead, and thankfully, the bullet hadn't hit any internal organs, but she was bleeding really bad and if she didn't get medical aid soon she would bleed to death.

"Cass! stay with me Cass, If you die on me I swear to god!" I shouted

"Leave me, I'll only slow you down" She said

"No Fucking way im gonna leave you behind, No Fucking way!"

"Just get outta here Nics, I don't want to get you all killed just GO!"

"And I told you FUCK NO!"

"Why are you so fixated on risking your life for me" She shouted

"Because I Fucking love you thats why!" I shouted back

Thats when I realized what I had said, I had finally confessed how I felt and at a time like this. I saw her eyes widen at my words.

"You really love me?" she said in surprise

Then Arcade shouted out

"Okay lets get the hell outta here"

"Yeah, now are you ready to get out of here"

"Don't think I really have a choice" she said

"No you don't"

I then gently picked her up and put her on my shoulders and shouted

"Hey Boone cover us!"

He nodded and continued firing taking down more Legion Soldiers I placed Cass in the back with Rex who licked her face in worry, ED-E continued supporting cover fire while Boone hopped in the back Raul shot from the passenger seat while I hoped up in the trunk.

"All right hit it" I shouted

The Car made a _screech_ before it took off a Leigon Recruit had managed to jump in the trunk with me he drew his knife and tried to stab me but I grabbed his wrist knocked the knife out of his hand, grabbed him and threw him into the newly repaired back window that shattered, with just his head now inside the truck I came behind him lifted his head up and slammed it into a piece of sharp, broken glass sticking out, the glass pierced through his head and was red with blood, I then threw him off took out Maria and began shooting like hell at the pursuing soldiers. After we were clear we had found an old shack where we carried Cass in and Arcade began to work on her. We all sat in worry outside the room, especially me. After a few hours Arcade emerged from the room covered in blood.

"How is she...is she..." I tried to say something but couldn't get the words out

"No she just made it she'll be alright, she just needs rest."

Everyone sighed in relief, ED-E just beeped happily. I then walked into her room and sat down next to her. I saw the bandage across her stomach, and I instantly felt guilty, if I had been just a bit quicker, none of this would've happened. I then fell asleep leaning across her bed, and let me say it was not the best I've had.

_**Xxx**_

The next morning I woke up I heard Cass groaning and I jumped up in hope when I saw her eyes open and I lunged at her giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Ow um Nics the wound"

I jumped off her I had forgotten she was still wounded

"Sorry" I said

"I'm just glad your alright"

"Thanks" she said

"Hey Cass im...im sorry, it's my fault your hurt if I had been a bit quicker I-"

I was cut off when Cass put her finger on my lips and had a dare that would've sent a Death claw running for it's momma.

"One more word...just one more about blaming yourself for this, I'm gonna beat you to next week" she said and I had no doubt in my mind she would.

Then I remembered what I had said while we were running away and I hoped she'd just forgotten it, I didn't know how's she respond to it and I would die if our friendship was ruined because of this.

"Hey Nics come closer would you" she said

So I did I leaned in a little closer and that s when the surprise came she whispered silently in my ear "I love you to", before I could react she reached up grabbed my shirt, pulled me down and kissed me.

I thought I was going crazy, Cass, the love of my life was now kissing me. She tasted like sweet honey suckle with a little kick, probably from the whiskey she always drank, Right before I could respond she pulled away and looked into my eyes and saw how dazed I looked.

"Wow messenger boy, didn't know I could do that to you, I'll have to use that more often" she said

"So you..." I said still dazed from her kiss

"Yep"

This time I surprised her I leaned in and kissed her. I felt hr smile as she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer, it started to get real passionate when I heard someone cough. I turned and it was Arcade.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something." he said sarcasticly he was probably never gonna shut up about this.

" Arcade im giving you 5 seconds to get out, 5"

"Oh come on"

"4"

"Now lets be rational"

"3,2,1" I then pulled maria out and began shooting, purposely missing of course, and turned back to Cass.

"Now where were we"

_**Xxx**_

As we were driving off I looked back at my hometown, the people who had survived began rebuilding the small town, and I was happy it was safe. I then looked down at Cass who was leaning on my shoulder.

"Whatcha thinking about Nics?" she asked

"Nothing...just how this has been one helluva road trip"

"You can say that again" Cass replied

And before we knew it we were back in the Mojave and as usual Arcade and Raul were arguing _**again**_,

Boone was petting Rex's ears and ED-E trying to break up the two knuckle heads. I laughed at this, Arcade was right, I wasn't going to fight for someone, im going to fight for something, and the thing I was gonna fight for was right in front of me...And would defend and fight for them till my last breath.


End file.
